


It's The Same

by chadleorio



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleorio/pseuds/chadleorio
Summary: Leorio and Kurapika seem to always fight over the same thing.





	It's The Same

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first hxh thing so like if characterization off be Patient omg

They’re fighting again. They always are. No matter what, whenever Kurapika comes back, when they comes home, they fight. Leorio is worried and tired from his shifts as a doctor going a day without a break and Kurapika still won’t answer the damn phone. The fighting isn’t anything but them saying the same thing over and over.

“Please, just call me.” Leorio will say and it hurts so badly because you can tell he’s close to tears out of anger hurt and abandon. 

“I cannot,” Kurapika will reply like always. “You’ll be put in danger; I’ve  _ told you,  _ Leorio.”

“You say the same thing yet aren’t actually listening to what I’m saying. I know you’re scared and I know you want to protect us but there’s never that guarantee. You’re scared of getting close to people in general.”

This is different. Kurapika opens his mouth to reply but there’s nothing to say. Leorio is right, of course he’s right, but they don’t want to think about that. They don’t want to think that what they’re doing is because they’re scared about having anything other than dumb arguments with Leorio about where he is or anything that has to do about his feelings. They can’t afford those.

Leorio sighs heavily and he turns away from Kurapika. “I need a shower and a nap. I’ll be a few minutes.”

They don’t move and let Leorio go. Sinking into a chair at the kitchen table, they put their head in their hands. They can’t keep doing this. They’re exhausted, worn thin at the thought of getting revenge and with no support but themself. They’re used to that but should they be?

It’s almost out of habit that they make tea while Leorio’s in the shower. It’s a small apartment, Leorio’s, so there’s always one of two spots they sit after needing to break apart from a fight. There’s a picture window or the bedroom. Kurapika sits in the window’s light with tea how they know Leorio likes it just waiting. 

Leorio sits down next to him after twenty minutes. They don’t say anything at first, just watching the cityscape. It’s Kurapika that speaks after a few minutes though.

“You’re right,” he says and Leorio looks over. “You...of course, you’re right. I’ve only thought about revenge and killing the troupe for years that...the thought of….I can’t be loveable with how I am now.”

Leorio lets out a small snort at the thought. “It’s too late for that. I’ve loved you, been in love with you, for a year now. I’m worried because...I never know if you’re dead or not. Half the time I think I’m seeing your ghost when you come around. You can’t just run from everything though. You can talk to me at least. Saying you aren’t loveable is untrue because, yeah I don’t agree with your revenge plot but that’s because I know what it will do to you. I’m...scared to think of what’ll happen to you once you’re finished revenge and have nothing to live for anymore.”

It takes Kurapika by shock and they duck their head to hide their face, so Leorio won’t see them cry. Their voice breaks anyways as they say, “I didn’t want to think anything I did wasn’t for your own good. I...I couldn’t, I  _ can’t _ handle losing my family a second time…”

Leorio puts a hand in Kurapika’s hair, rubbing along their cheek bone. They lean into his hand, closing their eyes.

“I’m not that weak that I could be taken down by some lousy Troupe member. I still have to stick around to keep you in line. And I’m going to be a great doctor one day and if I miss a test,  _ man  _ would that ruin my marks.”

Kurapika laughs and the tension in their shoulder melts a little. “You’re going to be an amazing doctor.”

“Thank you, I think so too. That means you won’t escape checkups either.”

“Checkups?”

“Of course! If you’re sick, I’ll know the minute I see you. When you’re passing through you’ll have to stop in my clinic because then I can make sure-”

“What if I just live here?” Kurapika blurts.

Leorio pauses, shocked, but smiles brightly. He pulls Kurapika closer and places a hesitant kiss on his head. “That’s good, too. I like that.”


End file.
